


Urges

by fandomshere_fandomsthere



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, i can't believe i'm writing mature content about a man old enough to be my grandfather, oh well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 15:09:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7392316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomshere_fandomsthere/pseuds/fandomshere_fandomsthere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ford’s hands shook slightly as he unzipped his pants. Every part of his brain was telling him this was a bad idea, but at this point he didn’t care. He shuddered and let out a shaky breath as he took himself out of his pants. It had been a while since he’d done this—after all, he’d spent the past few months trying not to be killed by whatever the dimension he was currently in threw at him. Sexual desires took a backseat to survival.</p><p>Usually.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Urges

                Ford didn’t consider himself an overly sexual being. Sure, he had the occasional urge like everyone else, but it wasn’t on his mind terribly often. That being said, you’d been driving him insane lately. You’d gotten pulled into the portal with him a few months ago; you’d come down to the lab just as his twin shoved him back, and your attempt to save him had ended badly. As a result, your relationship with Ford had shifted from researcher and assistant to fellow inter-dimensional travelers.

                Ford had always thought you were beautiful, and he’d be lying to himself if he said that he’d never imagined what you looked like under your clothes. Now that he was around you every moment of every day, he was shown a different side of you. Instead of thinking you were just beautiful, he began to think that you were outright sexy. Seeing you take down a monster twice your size, singlehandedly, with nothing but your gun and sharp wit, fire in your eyes and green blood spattered across your form, had made his breath hitch in his throat. It seemed to him that a lot of instances such as these had occurred within the past few weeks—ones that made his throat dry and made his pants feel a little too tight. Maybe you were doing it on purpose.

                Or maybe he’d gone too long without masturbating and was sexually frustrated.

                In either case, here he was, sitting with his legs crossed in front of the dying fire in your little camp you’d both set up in a clearing that was in the middle of a forest full of trees the size of skyscrapers. You were a few feet away, curled up on your bedroll, fast asleep. Ford stared at the fire, occasionally glancing back at you. Your back was to him, and your shirt had ridden up slightly, exposing a few inches of your skin. His eyes lingered there as he imagined sliding his hands up your shirt, gliding over your soft skin and making you gasp as his hands found your breasts—God damn it he was doing it again.

                Letting out a frustrated sigh, Ford dragged the palm of his hand down his face. He couldn’t take much more of this. He stared at the ground and then at you, being sure to avoid the strip of exposed skin. What he was thinking of doing was risky, but it would be worth it. Perhaps it would alleviate his problem of popping boners more often than he’d like to admit, and he’d actually be able to have his coat open…

                With a final glance at you, Ford made up his mind. He walked to the edge of the clearing, putting enough distance between the two of you that he wouldn’t wake you up, but not wanting to leave you alone in the woods when you were asleep. Ford’s hands shook slightly as he unzipped his pants. Every part of his brain was telling him this was a bad idea, but at this point he didn’t care. He shuddered and let out a shaky breath as he took himself out of his pants. It had been a while since he’d done this—after all, he’d spent the past few months trying not to be killed by whatever the dimension he was currently in threw at him. Sexual desires took a backseat to survival.

                Usually.

                Ford stroked himself slowly, biting his lip. _Fuck,_ that felt good. He quickened his pace with each stroke until he had a steady rhythm, fast enough to be satisfying, but slow enough that he wouldn’t lose it within ten seconds. It took all his self-control to keep quiet; he couldn’t risk waking you up or attracting the attention of some deadly creature roaming the woods at night. His head reeled slightly from the pleasure.

                Back over by the fire, you woke suddenly, your eyes snapping open. Your breathing was heavy, you were covered in cold sweat. You shook off the initial shock of your nightmare and closed your eyes with a sigh. You opened your eyes again as it dawned on you that you didn’t see Ford. You rolled over in search of him, and were greeted with much more of him than you’d ever thought you see. A fierce blush spread its way across your cheeks and your eyes widened as you got a full side view of Ford. He was stroking himself, his breathing heavy and his cheeks flushed red. His head was thrown back, his eyes were closed, and a bead of sweat rolled from his temple down his jaw. You could faintly hear him letting out the occasional quiet moan and hissing curse words under his breath.

                _I shouldn’t be seeing this,_ you thought. _And I sure as hell shouldn’t be watching._

                Try as you might, you couldn’t tear your eyes away. The sight of Ford red in the face and moaning was just too intoxicating; you’d be lying if you said you hadn’t imagined it a few times. You squirmed as heat slowly pooled in between your legs. Ford’s pace started to become less steady, telling you he was close. You couldn’t help but imagine being the reason for his chest heaving the way it was, having him squirm at your touch and moan your—

                Ford’s self-control broke as he came. He let out a loud, desperate moan, your name spilling from his lips. Your blush burned even hotter than before, and Ford clamped his free hand to his mouth, his eyes wide. As his head snapped back to look at you, you closed your eyes, pretending to be asleep. He sighed in relief and began to clean himself up. On the outside, you were sleeping peacefully, but your mind was screaming at you that _Ford had been thinking of you while he masturbated._ That fact just turned you on more, and you fidgeted, desperately trying to ignore the increasing wetness between your thighs.

                You heard the soft thump of his footsteps and immediately laid still. Your hair tickled your nose as Ford gently brushed it out of your face, and you fought the urge to sneeze. He lingered over you for another moment before walking away. A soft, more solid thud a minute or so later told you he’d laid down. Soon, the air was filled with his light snores. You opened your eyes, staring at the glowing embers of the fire. Sleep didn’t come again for a few more hours.

                Arousal will do that to a person.


End file.
